


Your my fix • Taekook •

by YesmynameisEverest



Category: bts, taehyung/Jungkook - Fandom, taekook - Fandom, vkook - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Death, Drug Abuse, Drugs, Gang, Gang Violence, Jeon Jungkook Being an Asshole, Kim Taehyung being a dick, M/M, Mentions of Rape, Smut, Taehyung is a dealer and Jungkook is a fighter, Violence, fightjng for dominance, heavy descriptions of violence, underground fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YesmynameisEverest/pseuds/YesmynameisEverest
Summary: In a world where only the strong survive and the ruthless thrive, People learn fast how to gamble with the game of life and death.Jungkook and Taehyung find there worlds colliding,neither one of them being able to control the whirlwind of madness and deceit that’s throw their way.Not when Jungkook needs something to take the edge off, or when Taehyung needs someone to shield him from his demons.They only have each other, but in this wolrd, having no one is better.•Hi I’m really bad at descriptions so please give this story a chance





	Your my fix • Taekook •

 

 **“** Why be a mere soldier Taehyung when I can make you _King_   **“**

 

 

_**_______________** _

_**C o m i n g** _

_**s o o n** _

**__________________ **


End file.
